The processing of biological fluid such as blood or blood components typically involves using a reusable processing apparatus (“hardware”) and a disposable fluid circuit adapted for mounting or other association with the reusable apparatus. The fluid circuit typically includes (plastic) bags and associated tubing that defines a flow path through the circuit. The disposable fluid circuit may also include one or more separation devices where the biological fluid/cells can be separated into two or more components, washed or otherwise processed.
The disposable fluid circuits typically include plastic containers and tubes that are pre-connected, pre-assembled, and pre-sterilized, such as by radiation or steam sterilization. In some processing systems and methods, containers including liquids such as anticoagulant, saline, wash solution, storage media, or treating agents may likewise be pre-attached to the disposable fluid circuit, thereby creating a “closed” system. A “closed” system is one where the interior of the system, i.e., internal flow paths, separation chambers, etc., are not exposed or “opened” to the outside environment.
However, for a variety of reasons (e.g., sterilization incompatibility, timing of the different phases of the processing methods, sequence of processing and/or treating steps), not all such liquids may be pre-attached to the disposable fluid circuit, in certain, more complex biological fluid processing systems and methods, treating agents or other fluids necessary in the treatment of a given biological fluid or biological cell product may require separate attachment to the disposable fluid circuit at the time of use. In addition, in such more complex biological fluid processing systems and methods, two or more fluid circuits may be used in sequence to carry out the processing and/or treatment, and products collected using one circuit may need to be connected to a second circuit while maintaining sterility of the overall process.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a series of fluid circuits that allow for the sequential, sterile (i.e., in a “closed” or functionally closed system) processing of a biological fluid and/or desired biological cell population or product. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a series of disposable fluid circuits which are compatible with one another and allow for sterile connection of selected containers from one circuit to another circuit, as well as to certain auxiliary container processing sets. Finally, it would be desirable to provide for a series of fluid circuits that are compatible with and adapted for sequential use with a single reusable apparatus. The reusable apparatus may be pre-programmed to allow for the automated processing of biological fluid and/or biological cell product with each of the circuits of the series of disposable fluid circuits, as well as with any auxiliary container sets.